Pandora Jones
by Millie Von Yearnhart
Summary: Pandora Jones, or Luca, is a Vampire Hunter with an exception. She's part Vampire with powers that can knock down a tree. Sometimes literally. The Hunter's Society wants her to go to Cross Academy to go to school there. She has an attitude that can't go unnoticed, much like her eyes. She is strong at heart and is a very likable person. But what happens when an old foe teams up with
1. Chapter 1

Pandora Jones

I am Pandora Jones. My Mother was Jenifer Jones, and my Father was Thomas Jones. Why am I using pastime, you ask? Because my parents are dead. They died in a crash, a hit-in-run to be exact. Now, I live with my older sister, Ohime, and my little brother, Sora. Ohime's name means 'Princess' in Japanese, and Sora's means 'sky' in Japanese. But we don't call each other that. Ohime's nickname is Ivy, and Sora's is Len. My nickname is Luca. My family is part of the Hunter's Society and are the family known by our hunting skills. But with our parent's gone, Ivy had to step up to take our parent's place. She trained for the family name and for custody of me and Len. If she didn't win, then our horrid grandparent's would have taken us. But with Ivy being 23 she won, she had the house, the money, the security, all of it. When I turned 10, I went into training to be a vampire hunter. I finished my training when I turned 13 and went out on my first hunt, and that's when it happened. A very powerful Pureblood came when we were in the heat of battle and attacked me and my comrades. He used us as his little snacks and he'd suck us almost dead. Soon, all but 5 of us were left. Me, Naka, Dai, Tai, and Ami. The purebloods name is Masaya. He turned us into vampires and used us to fight his enemies. But Masaya wasn't any normal vampire. He had a disease. His disease was transferred to us and now we get these 'fits'. Sometimes we get a major head ache, a nose bleed, we cry blood, we cough up blood, or we fall into a raging fit. But the 'fits' acted differently one day. We all only had one of them. Ami got headaches, Dai got the nose bleeds, Naka got crying blood, Tai got the raging, and I got the coughing up blood. We were beat everyday by Masaya because he was jealous that we only got part of the disease and he had to suffer it all. After 2 years of dealing with Masaya, we developed powers. Naka could read minds, Tai could make anyone feel pain, Ami had the strength to break 50 stone walls, Dai could freeze anything, and I could control the element's. As time pasted, our power's grew and now Naka could speak to animals, Tai could heal the injured, Ami could control peoples actions, Dai could summon water, and I could fly. After months of secret planning and training, we broke out of Masaya's castle and left him weak when we fled he vowed to find us and make us pay. After 6 months, we all recovered and were released back on duty. And this is where the story continues….

6 MONTH'S LATER

I jumped up, dodging another attack from the Level E I'm to eliminate. He growled as he lashed out at me when I landed. I summoned my scythe and blocked his hit. "You look so tasty!" The man slurred. "I can smell the delicious blood that runs in your veins!" The man said as he lunged for me again. "Not on my watch!" I exclaimed as I swiped and sliced the man's head wide open. He turned to dust just before he landed. I nodded as my scythe disappeared and turned into a necklace with a silver chain and a blue gem. I watched as the dust from the man blew away with the wind. I heard a sniffle from behind me and that caused me to turn around. I saw a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes crying her eyes out. My eyes softened as I walked up to the little girl and crouched before her. "It's alright. Don't cry." I cooed as I patted the girl's head. "I….I wanna g-go….h-home…." The girl whined. I picked her up and carried her from the dark alley way we were in. "Where's your mommy?" I asked her. "I-I….saw her…..i-in the c-café….." The girl quivered. I had pity on her, seeing a vampire go mad in her innocent years in enough to give her nightmares. "Hey, it's okay. I never got your name." I said trying to change the subject as we past many shops and a few people. It wasn't that late, but there were still a few people outside. "M-Mina…" The girl stuttered. "It's nice to meet you, Mina. You can call me Luca." I said in a tender voice. I heard Mina hiccup as people started to disappear from the streets. I sensed two people behind me. I stopped in my tracks as the two men, from my senses, stopped as well. "Zero, it's alright." I heard someone say. I heard someone walk up behind me and then I felt what I think is a gun be held at my head. "Zero! Stop! It's not what you think!" I heard the same person from before say. Mina looked at the person behind me and she gasped and hid her head. 'It's the gun I bet.' I thought as I stroked Mina's hair. "You shouldn't scare a child like that. It harms their mental health when you just whip out a gun." I said as I scolded the person behind me. I heard them growl and I heard the bullet go into the barrel. "Zero! She's not what you think!" The person from before said. 'His name is Zero, huh?' I thought. I turned my head slightly and I saw a boy a little bit taller than me with silvery white hair and lavender eyes, staring at me with an all too familiar emotion. His eyes widened at me. 'He's noticed.' I thought. "Your eyes, they're not…" Zero said. "Normal? Thanks! I don't intend to be that way." I said with a smile. I fully faced Zero as my long orange hair blew in the wind. My orange orbs stared at the male before me. Zero's arm fell to his side as another man came into view. He had brown hair and green eyes that I noticed immediately. "Gin." I greeted. "Luca." Gin greeted me as he stood beside Zero. "You know who she is now, don't you Zero?" Gin asked Zero. "A Jones." Zero said as he put away his gun. I felt Mina shiver in my arms. I blew out like I would to blow out a candle and I made the air around her much warmer. "MINA!" I heard someone cry out. I saw a woman with golden hair and glossy blue eyes come running towards us. "Mommy!" Mina called as she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Onii-chan! It's Mommy!" Mina exclaimed as she pointed to the woman. I smiled as I met the running woman half-way. "Mina! Thank heavens you're alive!" The woman cried as I handed Mina over to her. "Mommy!" Mina cried as she hugged her mother's neck. "I don't know how to thank you!" Mina's mother said as she shook my hand, holding Mina in her other. "Just keep an eye on Mina. Make sure she's safe. That's all the thanks I need." I said as I patted Mina's head. "I will!" Mina's mom said as she hugged Mina. "I'm Donna Carter's." Mina's mom said as she held out her hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Donna. I'm Pandora Jones. But I prefer to be called, Luca." I said as I shook her hand. "Thank you, again. I hope Mina didn't cause any trouble." Donna said. "Not at all. She was an angel." I said as I shook my head. "But you should get inside. It's getting rather cold." I said, changing the subject. Donna nodded as waved good-bye and left. I heard Gin scoff from behind me. "What are you doing here, Luca?" Gin demanded. I turned around and smiled. "The Hunter's society wants me to go to Cross Academy. I can't wait to go." I chimed as I put my hands on my hips. Gin groaned as he walked away with Zero. I followed them as the sound of cars reached my ears. "I would say I hoped for better, but at least I didn't get that sister of your's." Gin commented as we approached a black car. "Hop in, Luca. I'll give you a ride." Gin said as he got in the driver's seat. I saw Zero get in the passenger's seat so I got in the back. Gin drove us to Cross Academy where my journey will begin.


	2. Getting Registered

Pandora Jones

We arrived at the Academy and it was huge! I know it's an Academy, but I see 5 buildings! We entered through the gate and we walked towards the biggest building, which I think is the school building. We walked around many corners and went up a lot of stairs.

We finally made it to a door that had a plank on it that read, 'Headmaster Cross' Office'. I smiled as Zero opened the door and we all entered. I saw a man with brown hair and deep wine-colored hair and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. The man was in a white tux with black lines on it. The girl had a black skirt with white design and a buttoned up black jacket with the same design as her skirt. She had thigh high black socks and brown boots that barely reached her shins. I saw a man with tan hair and eyes who shot up the moment we entered. He leaped over his desk and hugged me. "Luca-chan! I haven't seen you in ages!" The man exclaimed as he picked me up and twirled me around. He sat me down and smiled.

"Um… May I ask who you are?" I asked. The man gasped at me as tears formed in his eyes. "You don't remember me?! Have you forgotten me already?!" The man cried as tears streamed down his face. "I-I'm sorry, but you don't seem familiar to me!" I exclaimed as I put my hands up in defense. "Kaien! Pull yourself together!" Gin scolded as he pasted the crying male. The man composed himself and straightened up. "I guess it has been awhile since you last saw me." The man said. He wiped his tears and then smiled. "I'm Kaien Cross! Headmaster of Cross Academy!" The man chimed. "Good to meet you, Headmaster Cross!" I chimed as I smiled. "Oh, deary! There's no need for the headmaster! Just call me Kaien!" Kaien said with a wave of his hand. I nodded as I walked further into the room. "This is Yori-chan! Part of the Disciplinary Committee!" Kaien said as he hugged the brunette girl. I smiled as I walked up to the girl. I held my hand out to shake. Yori smiled and gladly shook it. "It's nice to meet you Yori, I'm Pandora Jones! But you can call me Luca!" I said with a warm smile. Yori smiled as she nodded. "This is the Night Class dorm President, Kaname Kuran!" Kaien said as he gestured to the brown haired male. I held my hand out to Kaname and he gently took it. "Nice to meet you, Kaname!" I chimed with a smile. He smiled as well as he let go of my hand. "Luca-chan! I'm happy you get to attend the Academy!" Kaien exclaimed as he danced around. I giggled with Yori at Kaien. "Alright! Let's get down to business!" Kaien said as he sat down in front of his desk.

After Kaien laid down the rules and expectations of the Academy, Kaien handed me my uniform. It looked like Yori's uniform except with a black design and white background. Kaien hand me a pair of long black socks and brown boots. "I'm sorry, Headmaster Cross, but I must go to class." Kaname said. He turned to me and smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Pandora." Kaname said. "It's Luca. Hardly anyone calls me Pandora." I said with a smile. Kaname chuckled as he left the room. "Go on, Luca-chan! Go try on your uniform!" Kaien cheered as he pushed me into a bathroom. I chuckled as I locked the door and changed into the uniform. I tied my boot laces and fixed the red ribbon around my neck. I smiled at my appearance as I twirled a bit and examined my attire. I tied my hair up in pigtails with two white ribbons. I picked up my clothes and unlocked the door. I walked out of the bathroom and sat my clothes on a nearby table.

Kaien fan girled over my appearance and complimented my hair. "You look so cute! You look just like your Mother! Oops!" Kaien covered his mouth and looked down. "I'm sorry." Kaien said. I smiled softly as I stared at the straw-haired man. "It's alright." I said. Kaien lifted his head and nodded. "Well! I'm sure Zero-kun and Yori-chan can show to your room!" Kaien said with a smile. I nodded with a smile as well. "Oh! Luca-chan! Where's your bag?" Kaien asked. I smiled as I held my hands behind my back. "It'll be here soon." I said with a smile as I rocked back and forth. I heard a familiar knock on the door and that caused me to turn and walk to the door. "Speak of the devil…" I mumbled as I opened the door. I saw a man with blonde hair and brown eyes standing there holding one blue medium sized duffle bag with anime characters on it and one white large suitcase. I smiled at the man as he handed me my bags. "Have a nice stay, Luca." The man said. "Thanks, Charlie!" I said as the man waved and left. I brought in my bags and smiled at Kaien. "Ready to go!" I chimed.

Zero walked past me as Yori picked up my blue duffle bag. "Alright! Let's go!" Yori said as she walked out with me. We left the school building and walked towards what looked to be an abandoned dorm. "You'll be staying in the old Night Class dorms with Zero and Gin." Yori said as we approached the building. "Okay." I said as Zero opened the door and entered the building. The second I entered, a heat rush hit me head on. "Hmmm, toasty in here huh?" I joked causing Yori to giggle. "I'll take you to your room." Yori said as she led me upstairs. We climbed the stairs and then we climbed another flight of stairs. "Your room is on the third floor, Zero's is the second, and Gin's is the fourth." Yori said. I nodded as Yori opened the first door on the floor and entered it. I walked into the room and the walls were a beautiful baby blue and the carpet was a bright sky blue. "I love the color." I said with a big smile. "I'm glad you like it!" Yori said as she sat my duffle bag on a king-sized bed that had blue covers. "I helped pick it out! Headmaster wanted to have green walls and red carpet, but I convinced him on this." Yori said as she giggled. "Thank you, Yori." I said as I sat my suitcase down. "Well, I gotta go. I have to patrol. You start school tomorrow." Yori said as she waved and exited my room. I waved as well and then started to unpack.

A/N

Hi! I'm Millie and I'd like to thank-you for reading this chapter of Pandora Jones! I will answer your reviews! I'll continue if you review, like, comment, or favorite! Thanks again!


End file.
